My foolish married
by Go Hye Mi
Summary: "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi suamimu.Karena aku yang Sakura punya hanya10 menit sebelum menjadi seorang istri"


A FOOLISH MARRIED

BY GO HYE MI

Abal,gaje,jelek

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf,karena kesalahan ketik dan sebagainya yang membuat reader sebab itu,aku mau memperbaiki fanficku yang satu jadiin satu aja biar gak ribet.

Terima kasih atas saran,kritik,dan flamenya,terima gak tau keapa sebagian teksnya sering hilang,padahal sebelum ngepublish,udah aku cek dulu.

Ok,happy reading…

My first fic

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

NEJISAKU

Mentari hampir sampai di ufuk barat saat dua insan itu sampai di sebuah desa dimana seseorang yang tengah mereka cari yang telah masuk jauh ke dalam gelapnya jalan yang memilih jalan penuh kesunyian dan pemuda jenius bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Seolah tak kenal lelah,sang gadis terus berlari dalam ramainya pasar ,berharap dapat segera bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya ,seorang pemuda tampan bermata perak juga tengah mencari-cari letak pemuda yang mampu memporak-porandakan rapat para kage dan membunuh sang leader of roots.

"Byakugan"gumamnya,mata indahnya kini tengah melacak sosok tersebut.

"Bagaimana Neji-san?"Tanya gadis yang tengah berlari disampingnya.

"Arah jam 2"jawabnya singkat setelah mengembalikkan keadaan matanya seperti semula yang direspon anggukan dari rekannya.

Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang tak jauh dari pasar saling bertukar pandang.

"Kelihatannya dia sendiri"gumam Neji.

Mereka saling menganggukan kepalanya masing-masing dan mulai berpencar.

..

..

Emerald itu tengah berkaca-kaca saat pemiliknya tengah bersirobok pandang dengan pemilik onyx yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan seringai khas Uchiha.

"Rupanya kau"Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di depannya."Apa kau tidak takut aku akan membunuhmu lagi?..."

Gadis Haruno itu menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang kiranya akan jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"…Haruno Sakura?"Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda tampan yang berbisik padanya dari kini jantungnya kembali berdetak tak beraturan,tapi ia tak lagi ingin dianggap wanita yang tidak punya harga diri karena terus menerus mengejar lelaki yang sama sekali tak ingin walau hanya sekali dalam hidupnya,pemuda di belakangnya itu mengakui,bahwa Ia bukanlah sakura yang lemah lagi.

"Kau sungguh berani,apa ini yang kau mau?"kedua tangan sasuke mulai merangkul tubuh gadis di hadapannya yang kemudian membeku karena ulahnya.

"Lepaskan aku"desis sakura mencoba mengacuhkan perasaan hangat yang dari dulu ia harapkan.

Seringaian kembali hadir di wajah bungsu Uchiha."Apa aku tidak salah dengar,Nona Haruno?"kini ia mengecup pipi sakura.

Mata hijau itu membelalak terkejut,Ia tak mengira pemuda ini dapat melakukan hal yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak akan pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha mengerjap beberapa kali ,mencoba mengembalikan konsentrasinya."Lepaskan aku!"Bukannya menuruti permintaan itu,Sasuke justru mengeratkan rangkulannya."Lepaskan aku,Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya,namun ia justru menghadap sakura dan memojokkan tubuh mantan rekannya itu ke dinding di samping tubuhnya,kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan gadis itu,lalu menatap dalam kearah mata emerald itu."Kau lemah,."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping."Aku bukan Sakura yang dulu."

Sasuke mendengus"Apa bedanya?dulu ataupun sekarang kau tetaplah pengaggumku."

"Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri,Uchiha"kilah sakura cepat.

"Oh ya?tidak ada yang bisa membohongiku,Haruno."Sasuke mengunci pergelangan tangan sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang besar,mencoba mencium paksa gadis itu.

"Lepaskan!Apa yang aku lakukan?"sakura meronta,tidak bisa dipercaya,kekuatan monsternya tiba-tiba hilang.

BUGH!

BRAKK!

Seketika tubuh Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah karena mendapat serangan tubuh itu berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

"Apa ini kekuatan si jenius Hyuuga?"Sasuke muncul di belakang tubuh Neji dan langsung memberikan chidori dapat dihindari oleh pemuda pemilik jurus Jyuuken itu.

"Apa juga hanya itu yang dimiliki Uchiha?"

Pertarunganpun terjadi diantara pemuda pemilik jurus pupil mata itu,tak jarang Neji tak bisa menghindar dari serangan masih terluka karena pertarungan rapat kage itu,Sasuke masih terlihat kuat.

"Hahaha…lain kali kita teruskan,Hyuuga"suara Sasuke terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Sial,dia kabur lagi"geram Neji kesal,karena Sasuke kabur di tengah pertarungan mereka.

Sakura yang diam dari tadi seolah tersadar,lalu segera menghampiri Neji yang terduduk kesakitan karena sempat terkena chidori."Neji-san?"Sakura ikut duduk di hadapan Neji."astaga kau terluka!"serunya saat mendapati bahu kanan Neji sobek terkena luka bakar."Sudah malam,lebih baik kita cari penginapan dan akan kuobati lukamu"Sakura membantu Neji berdiri dan bermaksud memapahnya,namun tangan Neji mencegahnya,"Tidak perlu,aku masih bisa jalan sendiri"ucap pemuda Hyuuga itu sebelum meninggalkan sakura di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Ini penginapan terakhir yang ada di desa ini,kalau disini juga penuh aku tak tahu lagi dimana kita harus menginap."Sakura mendesah kesal karena sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka mencari tempat penginapan,tapi semuanya penuh karena sebentar lagi akan ada upacara desa dimana banyak tamu penting dari luar desa diundang,termasuk mereka,jadi mau tak mau mereka harus mencari tempat yang masih kosong.

"Permisi,apa masih ada kamar kosong disini?aku butuh dua kamar,bibi"Tanya Sakura pada bibi penjaga motel.

"Iya,masih ada kamar kosong disini,tapi cuma ada satu."jawab bibi itu."Lagipula penginapan ini memang khusus untuk pasangan suami istri,jika kalian bukan suami istri lebih baik cari tempat lain"lanjut wanita itu

"Apa?"Tanya Sakura atas pernyataan wanita itu,ayolah…dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari tempat penginapan lain.

"Kami sudah menikah."Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Neji,memberikan pandangan bertanya,tapi ia tidak bisa protes melihat kondisi Neji sekarang yang sangat membutuhkan istirahat di tampat yang nyaman,bukan diluar bersama angin malam.

"Silahkan masuk,ini kamar kalian butuh sesuatu hubungi aku di lantai bawah."ucap seorang bibi pelayan motel.

"Terima kasih."jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat malam,semoga kalian bisa bersenang-senang"kata bibi itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti,yang membuat wajah kedua ninja konoha itu merona,meskipun Sakura tak yakin,Neji memerah karena kesakitan atau perkataan bibi tadi,tapi yang pasti sekarang ia harus segera mengobati luka Neji sebelum pemuda itu mengalami infeksi.

"Tidurlah di kasur,biar aku yang tidur dibawah,kelihatannya lukamu sudah membaik."Sakura menghela nafas setelah selesai mengobati luka Neji.

"Apa kau fikir orang sepertiku bisa membiarkan seorang gadis tidur dibawah tanpa alas sementara aku tidur dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur?"Tanya Neji datar.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan,bukankah aku sering tidur diatas rumput saat bermalam di hutan?"

"Tapi sekarang kita tidak sedang di hutan."Neji membalas datar.

"Lalu?"Tanya sakura bingung.

"Kelihatannya tempat tidur ini cukup untuk berdua."Ucap Neji ragu.

"A-apa kau serius?"

"Apa kau punya solusi lain,Nona Haruno?"Tanya Neji balik.

Di kamar itu hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang,satu lemari kecil,dan dua meja lampu di kedua sisi tempat,Sakuramenggeleng pelan,tidak ada pandapat yang menurutnya bisa menyaingi pendapat Neji,Ia menelan ludah.

Neji menghela nafas."Apa boleh buat,jika kau keberatan,aku akan tidur dibawah"

"Ha?emm,tidak perlu,kau masih sakit,a-aku tidak keberatan."kata sakura sedikit merona.

"Tapi kulihat kau-"

"Tidak,aku tidak keberatan Neji-san"potong sakura cepat.

"Maafkan aku."ucap Neji pelan,merasa sungkan karena sudah merepotkan Sakura."Biar aku yag tidur di bawah"Neji menjawab.

"Untuk apa?tidak perlu minta tidurlah dulu,aku mau mandi sebentar."ucap sakura sebelum melenggang masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

"Neji-san?apa kau sudah tidur?"sakura bertanay pada pemuda tampan yang tidur membelakanginya,mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

"Hmm?"gumam Neji pelan."Ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"suara Sakura terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa?"

"Emm,apa kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Tenten?Maksudku,apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"karena aku sering lihat kalian bersama".

Neji berdiam agak lama sebelum menjawab."Tidak,kami hanya teman"jawabnya yang bertanya hanya ber-oh ria."apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"Tanya Neji saat menyadari Sakura membolak balikkan posisi tidurnya sehingga kasur berderik.

"Iya."

Neji diam agak lama."tidak usah di fikirkan kejadian tadi."

"hmm,aku tidak memikirkan hal itu,"

Neji tidak kembali hening."Sakura?"

"ya?"

Neji tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya,dan ia hanya diam beberapa ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan ia dapat melihat jelas airmata yang jatuh di pipi gadis itu,entah permainan cahaya atau bukan,pipi pria itu tampak sedikit aba-aba,Ia menciumbibir Sakura tiba-tiba,

"KITA MENIKAH"katanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

.

.

.

Cahaya surya yang masuk melewati jendela kamar,membuat sosok yang sedang terlelap tersebut membuka permata emeraldnya perlahan dengan enggan, kemudian duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena kelelahan,Ia sudah tidak menemukan sosok Neji saat Ia bangun.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya,sesuatu yang sungguh mengusik hati Haruno itu berusaha mengingatnya dalam langsung terpaku saat Ia akhirnya menemukan hal apa itu.'Neji Hyuuga melamarnya'.Tunggu…Apa itu sebuah lamaran?

"A-aku yakin itu hanya mimpi."Kunoichi muda itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu hanya sekedar bunga tidur,tidak lebih ...Tapi kenapa terasa nyata?

Flashback

"Kita menikah"

Sakura menahan nafas dan memandang tak percaya ke arah Neji.'Hah?Apa?Apa katanya?Me-ni-kah?...ya Tuhan jika ini hanya ilisi segera sadarkan aku. sepertinya aku mulai gila.'pikir gadis cantik itu diam tak memberi respon apapun terhadap pernyataan Neji yang begitu mengejutkan,tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri bahwa Ia sudah mulai gila karena mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Sakura tetap diam tak bergerak bahkan setelah pemuda di sampingnya mengucapkan hal yang tidak bisa Ia cerna dalam otaknya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang,lebih baik kita istirahat,aku yakin besok kita akan lebih sibuk dari hari ini."Ucap Neji seraya tersenyum lembut,membuat Sakura merah padam."Tidurlah."lanjutnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya,kembali membelakangi Sakura."Sakura?"

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya Sakura lansung menjawab."Ya?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut."Pemuda tampan itu berkata tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun dalam benar-benar pemuda yang mengesalkan.

Suasana kembali hening karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura,sampai gadis itu berpikir bahwa Neji sudah terlelap,namun dugaannya salah,karena satu menit kemudin Neji kembali berkata sesuatu.

"Lupakan Uchiha."Kata Neji pelan,namun tegas.

"Apa?"Sakura sedikit tak mendengar.

"Lupakan Sasuke Uchiha."ulang ketua Anbu itu.

"Apa?"sekarang gadis itu bukan lagi tak mendengar,namun terkejut karena pernyaatan Neji.

Neji mendengus kesal karena merasa Sakura tak mendengar kata-katanya."Hah,sudahlah,lupakan."ucapanya dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Sakura memandang pemuda itu tak itu merasa sedikit kesal juga sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda bangsawan ada lima menit,pemuda itu sudah berubah sikap padanya.

Kadang Neji tampak sangat dingin dan pendiam,bahkan lebih pendiam dari Uchiha membuat para gadis Konoha tergila-gila padanya,karena bukan hanya tampan,tapi juga kaya,hebat,dan pemuda itu tampak bijaksana saat Ia menjadi pemimpin dalam suatu misi,tapi malam ini,...Sakura bisa melihat sosok Neji yang lain, tidak sakura duga,bahwa seorang Neji bisa juga merasa kesal yang pemuda itu tunjukkan dengan sifat kekanakan.

Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum melihat kekesalan Neji yang tampak lucu di menghela nafas mungkin di bisa dibuat kaget oleh dua orang pemuda es dalam waktu satu hari?

Sakura memandangi punggung Neji yang bergerak-gerak sesuai nafas pemuda ada setan apa dia makin mendekatkan diri ke arah Neji dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening ke arah punggung pemuda itu.

Flashback off

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya segera turun dari tempat tidur,namun

BRAK!

Karena ceroboh,kakinya terlilit selimut dan membuatnya harus mencium lantai tatami pagi ini.

"AAARGH!MENYEBALKAN!"teriaknya kesal.

"Ada apa?"Tiba-tiba Neji muncul dari arah kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya,membuat Sakura merah padam.

Kunoichi tersebut langsung menundukkan kepalanya berusaha tidak melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya Ia lihat pagi ini,namun justru membuat gadis itu makin memerah karena menyadari ia tidak memakai bajunya.

Lalu dimana pakaiannya?dan apa ini?jangan-jangan...

"AAAA" Sakura berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya,tidak berani melihat wajah Neji yang terlihat sangat marah padanya.

Neji menatap tajam wanita yang duduk di sampingnya."Tidak cukup, sudah muntah di punggungku semalam,dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak,dan pagi ini kau memukulku tanpa alasan ,asal kau tahu saja,aku bukanlah orang yang bisa memaafkan orang dengan mudah."

Sakura memandang Neji."Tolonglah,Neji-san,aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku."ucapnya memelas

"Apa kau tahu arti dari ucapanmu itu?"tanya Neji dingin.

Sakura mengangguk cepat,"Ya,tentu saja,aku akan lakukan apapun,janji."

Neji menyeringai tipis."ya sudah nanti kupikirkan hukuman untukmu setelah kita kembali ke konoha,cepat bersiap,hari ini kita akan sangat sibuk."kata pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

Suasana sudah sangat ramai begitu mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah-tengah penduduk yang sedang melakukan seorang pria tua yang diketahui adalah seorang tetua desa sedang memimpin upacara dengan kimono biru bercorak bamboo,kemudian Ia meletakkan dupa di depan sebuah patung besar sambil membacakan mantra.

Suasana yang tadi terasa ramai,kini begitu mereka berdua kali ini adalah menjadi perwakilan desa konoha untuk menghadiri undangan dari desa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Uzumaki itu mengamanatkan misi ini pada Neji karena menurutnya,dari semua shinobi yang ada di konoha,hanya Nejilah sosok pemuda yang berwibawa untuk bisa mendatangi undangan semacam ini, dia termasuk seorang bangsawan yang disegani baik dari dalam maupun dari luar desa selain karena pemuda itu ketua Anbu.

Dan alasannya memilih Sakura adalah karena Ia tidak ingin gadis itu sakit karena terus-terusan menawarkan diri dalam misi tingkat ingin Sakura bisa melupakan Sasuke segera,namun tanpa suami Hyuuga Hinata itu duga,Sakura justru bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke dalam misi ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengahidiri undangan kami" Ucap seorang wanita setengah baya pada kedua ninja konoha itu."Kami sangat tersanjung kalian bersedia hadir walaupun konoha cukup jauh dari sini."lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah,kami juga berterima kasih karena sudah menjamu kami dengan sangat baik meskipun kami bukanlah hokage."kata Neji sopan layaknya seorang bangsawan sejati.

Bibi itu tersenyum."Sama-sama."

"Kami pamit dulu."kata Sakura lalu menunduk tanda hormatyang diikuti oleh Neji.

"Berhati-hatilah."pesan bibi tadi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

TUK

TUK

TUK

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati seekor merpati pembawa pesan ada di jendela segera mengambil sepucuk surat yang terlilit di kaki burung tersebut.

_'Temui aku di taman jam 7 malam ini,aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu kau berpakaian rapi._

_Tertanda _

_Hyuuga Neji_

Sakura memandang tak percaya surat itu,

"Memangnya siapa dia,menyuruhku ini itu?"Sakura menghela nafas memikirkan kebodohannya dalam misi kemarin.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?Apa kau ingin mengajakku makan malam,Neji-san?"tanya Sakura saat keduanya sudah bertemu.

"Mana ada hukuman yang begitu jika aku memberimu makan, tidak peduli dimana saja, apa kau akan menggandeng tanganku dan pergi denganku?"tanya balik Neji dengan sikap cueknya.

Sakura kesal," Aku bukan babi. Kita akan kemana?"

" Kau akan tahu kalau kita sampai disana."jawab Neji singkat,lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Hah,dasar."gerutu sakura."Hei,tunggu aku!."

Neji dan Sakura sampai di kantor Catatan Sipil.

Sakura tertegun, "Kenapa kita disini?"

"Jika kau ingin lari,lakukan sekarang,karena kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi."Jawab Neji datar.

" Apa maksudmu?Lari?"Sakura tidak mengerti."Kenapa aku harus lari?"

Neji tersenyum dan meraih tangan gadis itu," Ayo masuk."

Sakura menarik tangannya kembali." Kau tidak..."gadis itu tahu apa maksud Neji sebenarnya.

Neji membenarkan dengan tenang."Benar, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi suamimu."

Sakura kaget setengah mati, "Apa?Siapa yang memberi ijin padamu untuk berbuat hal itu?"

"Karena aku,yang Sakura punya hanya 10 menit sebelum menjadi seorang istri. Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan? "tanya Neji datar seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa?Kau gila, menjadi seorang istri tanpa mengatakan kata-kata seperti 'Aku mencintaimu'." seru Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ketua Anbu itu.

" Mengapa mengatakan kata-kata kosong seperti itu? Aku tidak akan mengatakan aku akan jadi suamimu karena aku mencintaimu."Jawab Neji enteng.

"Lalu, mengapa? Kau ini mengapa malah memilihku?"...tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak pintar, ini bukan karena aku mencintaimu. Ini karena aku hanya mencintaimu."Neji menghadap gadis itu .

Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah,Ia sungguh terkejut.

Neji melanjutkan "Jika bukan dirimu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk ini selamanya, kau wanita mengagumkan. Kau".

Sakura terpana dan kemudian ia tersenyum,mungkin ini saatnya Ia harus melupakan sang Uchiha,lalu bersandar pada pemuda yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya, "Tidak ada bunga, lilin, anggur, atau bahkan cincin, tapi apa kau masih mau menjadi istriku?"

Sakura melihat ke arah pemilik jurus Jyuuken tersebut dengan tersenyum, lalu memberikan tangannya," I-iya,tentu saja."

Neji tersenyum dan keduanya berpegangan tangan sambil saling memandang.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam,Hiashi,Hanabi, Naruto dan Hinata sudah ada di terkejut lagi,rupanya ini sudah direncanakan.

Mereka mengisi formulir untuk surat nikah.  
>Saat keduanya duduk untuk tanda tangan, Neji berkata," kalau mengenai upacara pernikahan-nya, kita adakan satu minggu lagi."<p>

Sakura berkata," Aku tinggal menandatangani ini,kan?"

Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Hinata yang terkaget, mereka bengong saat melihat tanda tangan keduanya, semua ada hatinya.

"ini gila,"gumam Naruto .

Neji dan Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu saja sebagai respon,kelihatannya mereka mulai kompak.

Naruto tanda tangan, dan ia juga tanda tangan seperti untuk fansnya yaitu Konohamaru, sekarang giliran Naruto yang angkat bahu. Hinata hanya hanya tertawa.

Neji menunjukkan surat nikah itu pada Sakura,"sekarang karena kau sudah memiliki pria seperti aku. Kau seharusnya bisa 'kyaa..' dengan sangat manis sekarang".

Sakura benar-benar melakukannya. Ia melompat dan berseru Kyaa..

Neji memalingkan badan karena tidak tahan melihatnya, sepertinya dia akan pingsan dan semuanya tertawa geli.

.

.

.

Pemuda Hyuuga yang baru saja menikah itu memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi,mantan guru Sakura sekaligus walinya.

Mereka berdua bertemu di sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari kantor Hokage,sekedar berbincang sambil makan makanan.

"Kau bukanlah guru Sakura lagi, jadi aku tidak dapat memanggil orang untuk datang dan pergi seperti ini. Apa ada yang membayar hutangmu lagi? Bukan aku, kali ini."Ucapnya karena tahu Kakashi suka mengutang.

"Kau ini,sama saja seperti Sakura,suka sekali menceramahi aku."Ujar pria tinggi itu seraya tertawa di balik maskernya."Aku memberikanmu ijin untuk menikahinya .Seharusnya kita bicarakan sambil minum,tapi aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang kuat minum."Kakashi mencibir.

"Aku senang kau tidak marah mengetahui anak didikmu kunikahi dengan cara seperti ini."kata Neji sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Siapa yang tidak marah?Kupikir kita akan berakhir dengan perkelahian..."Kakashi menghela nafas."Aku selalu ingin menjadi Ayah, Kakak, dan pria untuk Sakura. Tapi kau harus melakukan semua itu sekarang. Menjadi Ayah, Kakak, dan Pria untuknya."Kata pria bermasker itu agak muram.

" Dan kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya? Aku hanya ingin menjadi pria untuk Haruno Sakura. Aku cukup bagus. Dan kau menjadi ayah dan kakaknya. Jangan membuatnya jadi yatim piatu. Ini permintaanku."Kata Neji bijak.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik , ini akan jadi malam yang tak terlupakan baginya,Sakura dan juga Neji Hyuuga.

.

.

Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhh,leganya...semoga ini cukup baik,au sungguh tidak punya ide kasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje n jelek .Ini sebagian kuambil dari cerita Secret jika nanti ada teks yang hilang,aku gak tau kenapa itu bias terjadi,Tapi yang pasti,ini udah aku periksa terlebih dulu.

PLEASE REVIEW…


End file.
